


Seven Seas Of Rhye

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Follow Yuuri the Youngest fleet captain of the Rhye kingdom after he was betrayed by his second in command and gets saved by the Pirate he swore to take down.





	Seven Seas Of Rhye

**Author's Note:**

> Day 203 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> A Day Late!!! I know. I was knocked out by a migraine yesterday that made my writing brain loopy. After calling Victor Vincent for the third time in the first sentence, I decided I needed a break and sleep it off.   
> I slept for 14 hours and am good to go. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

When the next waves hits Yuuri straight in the face, nearly knocking him of the board he was using to keep afloat, he swears that if he ever manages to get out of this bloody sea he is going to hunt down that bloody Pirate Victor Nikiforov and that traitor Nobunaga Eibu and he is going to make them swing on the highest damn tree he can find in the whole of the effing Kingdom. 

Not that it is very likely there he's over 20 nautical miles from shore, and the only ship that is supposed to be in these waters right now is his own. Or better said was his own, before Nobunaga staged mutiny and had him toss overboard right near the wreckage of the last victims to Victor's plundering. In the end he was lucky he managed to get on one of the boards floating about before the wreckage had sunk completely. He should have known those four were up to no good. Bloody short-sticks. Jealous pieces of jelly worms, overcooked pieces of Monkey bread, and his mind just keeps tossing insults to the four older crew members the king had assigned to his ship. 

He had tried to refuse them, saying he preferred to sail with the crew he was used to, but the King had insisted that as he was only Twenty-three he needed the experience of these older sailors. He had bloody worked himself up from deckhand to multi-decorated captain in only five years, They were all well in there thirties and had never commanded more than the staff they had in their mansions. 

Yuuri just assumes that their hatred against him arrives from his accomplishments, although he thinks the rumor the King might elevate him into nobility if he had succeeded in capturing Nikiforov had played a part in it as well. Yuuri chuckles, would they have been surprised if they had known that Yuuri would have declined such an elevation. All he cared about was getting back at Nikiforov for what he had done two years ago. 

He places his head on the board and sighs. He has been living fueled solely by the need for revenge for two years, and with all his nerves on end all the time he still was taken by surprise. When he gets a good gulp of seawater with his next intake he starts to cough and sputter up for air, which only resulted in more water getting into his lungs. Between coughs he looks up at the stars, he is certain it is at least a full hour before daybreak. 

The next wave knocks him off his board, making it sink before Yuuri manages to get himself above water again to straighten it. Seeing his only salvation sink makes Yuuri realize that unless a miracle happens he will not make it till daybreak. Luckily the winds that were tormenting the sea surface break away at that moment pulling the sea in a misleading calmness. 

Making himself twist in a position so that he can float with his sword along his chest. He would have unbuckled it to reduce it's weight dragging him down, but his fingers were already too sore and the buckle unmovable due to the sea water. At least he's going to be a pretty corpse. Not that anybody will ever find him to return him to his home village. Even if anybody would ever find him, most people don't even know that Yuuri didn't come from the capital. he had always gone to great lengths to keep his family under closure to prevent any enemies he might make to go after them. 

So far as anybody knew he had arrived at the ports barely eighteen and enlisted on the first boat set to leave the harbor. He had been dressed in hand down clothes and most assumed he had been an orphan. He had let them. It hadn't been till he had become friends with an other deck-mate the year later that he had told the truth. How he had left home so that his parents did not have to worry about dividing the family onsen between him and his sister. Phichit had found him a strange fellow to solve inheritance issues by going to sea, but then again he had done it to flee his mother trying to find him a bride. 

They had become the best of friends and for two years had made it an effort to always get listed to the same boats. To the point that most captains in the royal fleet knew they were a package deal. Yuuri let his tears run freely staring up at the fading stars. Two years and the best time there could ever be among the hardship of the sailor life, all ended because he had gotten a simple flu. At least if he hadn't got that they would have died together, but instead he had been put in the sickbay of the sailor quarters while Phichit had gotten his orders to board the Seahorse to do a reconnaissance to one of the remote harbors. It should have been an easy mission, one that would have taken maybe a week at most. Even so Phichit had tried to refuse, stating he had wanted to stay with Yuuri, claiming Yuuri needed somebody as he was horrid on his own. 

The captain had laughed it off, saying it would do them good to be separated for once, and carted Phichit out of the sickbay telling Yuuri he would have his friend back with him in no time. 

Instead Yuuri woke up on the fourth day to find a minister of the law at his bedside. He had seriously wondered if he had done something wrong before the man started to speak. It had taken Yuuri half of the man's speech before his first words had run through to his conscience, 'On behalf of the last will and testimony of Phichit Chulanont, in which he named you, Katsuki Yuuri, his sole beneficiary....' The nurses had to forcible hold him down after that. The poor man was not to blame that no one had thought about telling him about his friends death. They had had two days after all. 

No, in the end the only person to blame was the Pirate that had attacked the Seahorse, killing all who sailed aboard, killing Yuuri's best friend. As of that moment Yuuri had put in all of his effort to hunt down that Pirate. And he had been close, he knew he was close, soon he would have been able to string that noose around his neck and see Victor Nikiforov swing for his crime. If not for that traitor Nobunaga and his cronies. 

When the first rays of the sun break the horizon they hit the hilt of his sword blinding him for a moment. All Yuuri can think of is that he is glad to be spared to actually see his final daybreak as he feels his body succumb to the cold and the fatigue, his famous stamina finally giving up. His feet sink first and Yuuri just lets his body slip down along with them, his right hand being the last thing to slip under the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}
> 
> And yes this is a multi-chapter. I will update when ever I feel like it. :}


End file.
